


Wanna Play?

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Yucheon bought some strange things when they moved into their new home. Will Junsu realize just how good these odd purchases are and how much pleasure they'll get from using them?





	Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAY DEFILE THINGS YOU ONCE THOUGHT OF AS INNOCENT AND IN NO WAY SEXUAL!

They just moved into their new house. Shortly after settling in, Yucheon made a rather odd purchase. It really made no sense. They were two grown men, so why buy such a thing? Junsu just couldn't make sense of it.

"Aren't we a little old for those now?"

"Susu, we'll put it to good use. I promise."

"Why'd you buy something so big and expensive?"

"I have my reasons."

"We're not kids nor do we have any......oh god! You bought more! How could you?" Junsu whined as they walked into their backyard.

"Trust me, you'll love it!"

"What are we going to do with a trampoline and those bar things for pull-ups?"

"We have our own playground now."

"Since when did we need one?" Junsu was getting rather annoyed.

"Susu, calm down. This is going to be great."

"Oh really? How?"

Yucheon started sucking on Junsu's neck making him shiver more than the cool breeze of the late night/early morning seeing as it was 2:30. Junsu brought Yucheon close to him as he tilted his head to the side to give Yucheon full advantage over his neck. After having sucked on it long enough, he licked a trail up to his earlobe and nibbled on it. Junsu bit on his lip as his lover licked and sucked on his earlobe. He cupped Yucheon's cheeks and brought him to his lips. He badly wanted to devour his lips, completely forgetting the anger he had towards him earlier. After a literally breath-takingly passionate kiss, he felt the need to strip of these clothes that were getting in the way.

"Let's go inside. I'm feeling hot out here. Need to go in."

"No. Su, we're not going inside."

"But I'm horny." He whined and pouted.

"I can take care of that out here." Junsu's eyes widened at the statement.

"You want to do it out here! In our backyard! What if someone sees us? Or hears us?" He squealed as he panicked.

"It's late. No one is awake right now. Just calm down." He then slipped his hand into Junsu's boxers and started pumping his member. He couldn't help but sink his head into Yucheon's shoulder as he panted.

"This is so wrong."

"You're not going to think that later." Then he peeled his lover's shirt off and pulled his pants as well as his boxers down. Junsu started to shiver as his body was now unprotected from the cold breeze. He then pulled off Yucheon's clothes so then he wouldn't feel so awkward being the only one naked in the darkness of their backyard.

"Junsu, go over to the bar over there and pull yourself up." He shot a questioning look at his lover. He hesitantly does as he is told to though. Then Yucheon walks over and thumbs his lover's slit eliciting a gasp. "C'mon Su try to keep yourself up." He then spreads Junsu's legs making it harder for him to stay up and he wobbles a bit.

"Chunnie, this is ha-ard." He caresses his upper thighs and then takes hold his sacs in his hand and squeezes them. Junsu is panting and having a hard time trying to keep himself up. Then he starts to trace the vein on the underside ever so lightly. Su tosses his head back as he moans but almost loses balance so he brings his head back as Yucheon squeezes his dick with both hands. He bites his lip at the pain, but then he starts to jerk him off making him forget the pain until he pulls it a bit. "Fuck, Chun!" But then he goes back to gently rubbing it slowly. He picks up the pace and starts to be a little more rough with his strokes. Junsu's mouth opens wide from the sensation and he starts to buck his hips into Yucheon's hand to get more friction but it causes his balance to waver. Yucheon could tell that Junsu is getting close to not only his climax but to falling as well. He grabs at the base of his cock and stops stroking. "Chunnnie-yah! Why'd you stop?"

"I deserve some action too don't I?"

"Finish me off first! I was so clooooose!" He whines.

"I want you to hang by your knees upside down."

"What?"

"Just do it Susu." He reluctantly hangs himself from the bar and now sees Yucheon's erection in front of his face and notices that his is in Yucheon's face. Then Chun kisses the slit and prods his tongue at it. Making him close his eyes and open his mouth wide as a loud moan escapes from him and then Chun pushes Junsu's head toward his member and forces his dick into his mouth. Su was surprised by the action but gladly took his cock into his mouth humming happily and the vibrations felt amazing.

"Your head will hurt if you stay upside for a long time so better do well at sucking me off cause I won't let you down until I come." That made him widen his eyes in realization as he was already starting to become lightheaded. He started to bob his head up the length and slightly scraping the vein which always drove Yucheon wild. While he sucked on him, Chun did the same and stroked him with one hand. Su moaned as Yucheon thrust into his mouth and pushed his head further onto his length to deepthroat him. The vibrations from his moan was a chain reaction for Yucheon as he moaned while sucking on Su. He took one of his hands from Su's head and pushed a finger into Junsu's hole. He winced at the pain of having the finger enter him raw. He started to suck him harder and faster as his head was starting to hurt. Chun shoved in another finger as he quickened his pace on sucking and had begun to deepthroat him. Su felt the familiar clenching in his stomach and was happy that his release would be happening soon. He watched as Yucheon's balls rose up toward his torso signaling that he was close too. He moaned, hummed, and wiggled his tongue to make his lover go crazy while another finger was shoved inside him. Chun started applying more pressure to his sucking and then he came into Junsu's mouth thrusting in harshly and sucked Junsu into his mouth like a vacuum until he came as well.

Yucheon quickly got Junsu off the bar.

"Oh my god." He said between pants.

"Never thought you'd 69 literally upside down?"

"My blood didn't know which way to go. But god was that a rush!"

"That's the point."

"More, still want more but this time right side up."

"That's why we have the trampoline." He carries Su over to the trampoline and hops on as well. He lies down and does "come hither" signal for Junsu, who is still slightly intoxicated by their last round. "Bounce on me baby."

Junsu goes in between his legs and hovers over Chun. He kisses him passionately and tweaks his nipples and pinches them earning him full access over Yucheon's mouth to explore with his tongue. Once he is out of breath, he positions himself over his lover's member and slowly eases himself onto it. He takes deep breaths as he tries to adjust to the penetration. Su leans down and attacks Chun with sloppy kisses all over his neck while his hands travel south down his amazing ass. He gasps and starts bouncing on him. The trampoline changed how his downward thrusts are, allowing him to feel how good it is to be on top. He moved slightly and hit that bundle of nerves that will send him over the edge. He kept bouncing to hit that spot, moaning wildly and Chun started stroking his penis in time with Su's erratic thrusts. He was slamming himself down onto him going crazy from all of the pleasure. Yucheon was losing all self-control as well because of how tightly Junsu's ass was squeezing his dick. It wasn't long before Su came all over Yucheon's hand and stomach. As Su was coming down from his high, Chun collected all of the cum and licked it up in a seductive manner as Su watched him. He started thrusting upwards abusing Su's sensitive ass and prostate until he came violently inside him. Junsu fell onto his chest while Yucheon turned into a heaving mess after that intense orgasm.

"Are you still mad at me for making this playground for us?" He said while his breathing was still labored and licked his dry lips.

"I didn't expect that the playground meant this type of play."

"So you enjoyed it?" He raised his eyebrows as he smirked at his lover.

"Fuck yeah, I think we'll make use of it often." He kissed his lips one last time before falling asleep due to exhaustion. As if he had forgotten his own surroundings. Yucheon didn't care though.

At the house next door however.....

"Oh fuck yeah that was hot." The teenage boy said as he cleaned himself up after jacking off to the lovely display from his new neighbors. Those binoculars surely were the best purchase he ever made. Then there was a bang on the door.

"Yah! Changmin-ah go to sleep." Yunho called out to his son.

"I was just doing homework."

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days? We heard you moaning!" Jaejung yelled.

Later that morning....

"Oh my god, sun!" Junsu squealed.

"Hey, you two over there! Go inside and get dressed. You can't greet the neighborhood like that."

Yucheon and Junsu were wide awake now.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean for anyone to see us." Junsu apologized.

"Too late for that. My son was being a peeping tom yesterday and watched you two as you..."

"He what?" Su panicked.

"He is a perverted teenage boy." A person came up behind him.

"My name is Yunho by the way, and this is my wife Jaejung." He said proudly as he brought him closer to him with his arm around his shoulders.

"Why can't you say husband?" He mumbled.

"Because you're the bottom, so you are the girl in the relationship." He whispered.

"Just wait until I make you my bitch then we'll see who's the woman."

"Keep dreaming baby." He chuckled and Jae glared at him. "Anyway, you two better get dressed before we come over there and try to join you for enjoying that playground of your's."


End file.
